Cutrez
by Calieut
Summary: Catorce personas son las que se han atrevido a ingresar en Cutrez, el centro de menores que ayuda a personas con problemas, tanto con la ley como mentales. El problema es que todos salen menos cuerdos y con más ganas de matar. [ Yaoi. ] [ Ness x Lucas] [ Megaman x Aldeano ] [ Toon x Popo ] [ Robin x Lucina ] [ Pit x Palutena ]
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez, en un lugar muy, muy lejano, un sitio bastante cutre. Pero cutre, cutre. Era tan cutre que lo llamaremos Centro Cutrez.

A Cutrez iban los más marginados de la sociedad, que tenían problemas y no podían solucionarlos por cualquier motivo, por ejemplo, falta de dinero.

Había abierto hace un año y aquel septiembre empezaba el segudo curso. Y era tan cutre que solo tenía seis personas. Claro, que en aquella nueva promo se había apuntado más gente.

El centro consistia en contadas habitaciones, comedor, salón y un baño para todos porque eran muy cutres. También había una sala pequeñita con dos sillones que hacía de "psicólogo", o eso se intentaba. Y también había clases.

Catorce personas y un señor con las manos tan grandes, tan grandes que le apodaron Master Hand se hallaban en una sala con veinte sillas. Veinte porque se pensaron que Cutrez iba a tener más gente, pero no.

Era el primer día del año y tenían que presentarse. La mayoría que estaban ahí habían ingresado por problemas mentales, pero también habían algunos por problemas con la ley. La primera en levantarse fue una chica de pelo azul, con una máscara.

-... Me llamo Marth...

-¡Por última vez, Lucina, no eres Marth! Eres su nieta... - Contestó un joven de pelo blanco que estaba sentado a su lado.

-... - La peliazul frunció el ceño. - Cállate. - Dijo, seria.

-¡Quítate esa máscara! ¡Y esa ropa!

El peliblanco se lanzó encima de su amiga, tirándola al suelo, y trató de quitarle la máscara.

-¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Te mataré!

Master Hand, con sus manos gigantes, les separó.

-Bien... Ambos están aquí porque tienen un trastorno de personalidad. Lucina, no eres Marth. Robin, no eres una chica.

-¡Sí soy una chica! - El joven de pelo blanco llamado Robin se había dejado el pelo largo y se había puesto dos coletas.

-¡Impostor!

Robin consiguió quitarle la máscara a Lucina, la cual se tapó las manos avergonzada.

-¡Eres un idiota...!

-¡Embustera!

-¡Transexual!

-¡Imb...!

Ambos se ganaron una bofetada por parte de Master Hand, pero eso no consiguió que dejasen de pelear. Master Hand decidió pasar de ellos y continuar con las presentaciones.

El siguiente en ponerse de pie fue Captain Falcon.

-Bien... Falcon, ¿no?

-¡Yesh! - Dijo, poniéndo una pose que erizaron los pelos de todos los presentes, sobretodo los de Ness.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema?

-Estoy aquí porque resulta que robar un coche, que obviamente iba a devolver, pasarme límites de velocidad, no tener carnet y provocar algun que otro accidente le molestó bastante al juez.

-Es más que razonable. - Afirmó Master Hand. - Pero con nuestra ayuda, saldrás adelante y dejarás de infr...

Cuando se dio cuenta, notó que Falcon le estaba ignorando porque estaba hablando con Lucina.

-¿Y qué me dices, muñeca? ¿Te llevo a dar una vuelta...?

-... - Lucina apretaba los puños, sonrojada. - Aléjate...

-¡No toques a mi amiga! ¡Pervertido! - Gritaba Robin, avergonzado, y un poco celoso.

-¡FALCON! - Gritó Master Hand. - Deja a esas chicas... Digo... ¡Chicos!

Robin no se dio por aludido y gritó un "¡Que Lucina es una chica, aunque se crea Marth!" lo que provocó otra pelea entre los dos compañeros, que Falcon trató de resolver para que Lucina le hiciera caso.

-¡FUERA! ¡LOS TRES! - Y la verdad es que aquel chico con manos enormes daba miedo, porque automáticamente los tres se fueron derechitos de la sala. Falcon solo se fue para seguir a la peliazul y tenerla controlada.

Aún fuera de la habitación, se seguían escuchando los gritos de Robin y Lucina.

Unos segundos más tarde se levantó un niño pequeño, con gorra y vaqueros.

-¡Me llamo Ness y vengo de Eagleland!

-Viene de Estados Unidos. - Susurró Master Hand al resto de la clase.

-Poseo telepatía, así que no penseis cosas raras cuando estoy cerca. ¡Y puedo teletransportarme! Se hablar con los animales, además. Y... Puedo haceros arder con un solo gesto de mi dedo. - Sonrió, dándose aires de grandeza.

-Ness está aquí por un trastorno de... Eh... Que se cree mago, o algo asi.

-¡Tengo poderes psíquicos! -Protestó aquel niño.

Todos los presentes se quedaron embobados mirando sus ojos púrpuras.

-Espero que seamos todos amigos y que nos llevemos bien. - Y finalmente se sentó, sonriendo.

-Bien... ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente en presentarse? - Nadie dijo nada durante un rato muy incómodo. - De acuerdo... Levántate, Lucas. - Dijo Master Hand.

Lucas agachó la cabeza, acariciándose el brazo, sin moverse de su asiento.

-...

-Lucas...

-Me... Me llamo Lucas...

-Eso ya lo he dicho yo...

Eso provocó que algunas personas soltarán risas, haciéndo que se avergonzara aún más.

-...

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Lucas?

Y el rubio rompió a llorar, agarrándose las rodillas y escondiéndo la cara entre sus piernas.

-Lucas está aquí porque no sabe controlar sus emociones. - Se respondió a si mismo Master Hand.

Ness se levantó y se puso a su lado.

-¡Tranquilo, Lucas! ¡Somos tus amigos!

El rubio de ojos azules llamado Lucas contestó con un pequeño sollozo.

-Eh... Bien... Ness, compartirás habitación con Lucas, y así le ayudarás a integrarse.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo pasaremos muy bien! ¿Verdad?

Lucas se secó las lágrimas y miró al suelo, estremeciéndose al sentir la mano de Ness en su espalda. Escuchó algún que otro "¿Estás bien?", pero no contestó.

-Bueno... - Tosió Master Hand. - Terminemos cuanto antes. Popo y Nana...

Dos chicos exactamente iguales excepto por el pelo se levantaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a hablar a la vez, como si estuviera ensayado, pero parecía bastante natural.

-¡Somos Nana y Popo! - Gritaron a dúo!

Master Hand comprobó sus fichas.

-Popo está aquí por tener severos problemas mentales. Nana... No sé que haces aquí, Nana.

Una chica sentada detrás de los hermanos (que se habían puesto a jugar a las palmas) le tiró una bola de papel a Popo, el cuál, cuando analizó lo que le había pasado tras diez segundos, comenzó a llorar muy fuertemente.

-Va a ser un curso demasiado largo... - Pensó Master Hand.

Nana empezó a llorar también.

-A ver, ¿por qué le has tirado la... Bola de papel esa?

La chica, demasiado pálida y con coleta, sonrió de lado.

-Que se joda...

-¡Perdone a mi hermana! - Gritó el chico que estaba a su lado, que era su gemelo. - No lo ha hecho con mala intención... Disculpe... Lo lamento... - Hizo más de cien disculpas en menos de tres segundos a los hermanos que estaban llorando todavia.

-¡NANA, ME VOY A MORIR! ¡ME DUELE!

-¡AGUANTA, PUPU!

-¡LO SIENTO! Mi hermana está en un mal momento... Es que lo está pasando difícil... No volverá a ocurrir...

Master Hand volvió a comprobar sus fichas.

-"Entrenadora" está aquí por bandalismos en el gimnasio. Su hermano está aquí por... - Miró detenidamente el papel. - Por "calzonazo."

-¡No soy un calzonazo! - Y empezó a llorar él también.

La entrenadora, detrás, estaba tirándole del pelo a Lucas mientras daba patadas a Ness, los cuales tambien estaban llorando.

Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban los gritos de Robin y Lucina.

-¡LUCINA, ALÉJATE DE ESTE PERVERTIDO!

-... ¡CÓMO OSAS TRATAR ASÍ A MARTH!

Al fondo de la sala, entre los gritos y los lloros (y los ruidos de las sillas que la entrenadora rompía) se encontraba un niño. Aparentemente era un niño normal. Llevaba el pelo corto, una camiseta roja y pantalones negros. Movía sus piernas de alante a atrás, jugando con un palo.

Pero poco a poco, cuando todos vieron su sonrisa y su forma de mirar la sala, se callaron automáticamente, y dejaron de llorar.

Excepto la entrenadora y su hermano. Ella siguió rompiendo sillas y él siguió pataleando en el suelo con poses poco femeninas.

-¿Quién es ese...?

-Da miedo...

-Escuché que estaba aquí por prenderle fuego a toda su aldea...

-Vamos a morir...

-Ness, abrázame...

-Abrázame tu a mí, Lucas...

-Nana, protégeme...

-Ayayay...

El chico se quedó quieto, sonriéndo, y mirándo a todos los de la sala.

-Este es Murabito... Es... - A Master Hand le daba miedo mirarle a la cara, así que se centró en su ficha. - Está aquí por pescar peces demasiado pequeños y venderlos, por comprar obras de arte falsas, talar árboles y... Y... Por darle con la red a sus vecinos.

Todos palidecieron del miedo.

-Es temible...

-No tiene escrúpulos...

-Murabito... Quieres... ¿Quiéres irte a tu cuarto y descansar? - Dijo Master Hand, acariciándose la nuca.

El chico se levantó y se fue, sonriéndo bajo las miradas aterradas del resto de la gente, y los sonidos de la entrenadora rompiéndo un par de ventanas.

-¿Quién quiere ser su compañero de habitación?

Todos enmudecieron, mirándose unos a otros.

-¡Yo mismo! - Dijo un chico vestido de azul, con ojos exageradamente grandes y con los calzoncillos (azules) por fuerza.

-¿¡Estás seguro?!

-Qué valiente...

-Va a morir... - Susurraron algunos.

-¡No me da miedo! Al contrario, me parece adorable. - Contestó aquel chico.

-Bueno, ya que estás, presentate.

-Me llamo Megaman. Soy un robot creado por mi padre, el doctor Thomas Right para ayudarle en...

-Estás aquí porque vives en un mundo creado por tí.

El chico vestido de azul le miró sin comprender.

-He sido programado para...

-Vete a tu cuarto, acompaña a Murabito. - Dijo Master Hand, que no le apetecía escuchar historias.

-¡Pero yo...!

No dijo nada más y se fue.

Quedaban cinco personas por presentarse.

Un chico moreno, vestido de blanco con unos pantalones negros, pulseras doradas enormes, sandalias y hojas en la cabeza se levantó.

-¡Me llamo Pit! ¡Soy el fiel servidor de la diosa Palutena! ¡Y espero que esta noche haya yogurt griego de postre! - Dijo cantando mientras daba vueltas riéndose.

Una chica que se encontraba detrás de él, de pelo verde y largo, con un vestido blanco lleno de encajes se levantó también.

-Soy Palutena. Estoy aquí para una pequeña... Uh... Intervención divina. - Dijo riéndose.

-Vosotros dos estáis aquí por creeros "celestiales inmortales."

-¡No hables así a Lady Palutena! - Dijo Pit, hinchando sus mofletes.

-Estos simples mortales... - Rió la peliverde. - No tienen respeto ni siquiera por sus superiores. Ya se pudrirá en el inframundo dentro de unos pocos años.

-¡Larga vida a Palutena!

Master Hand rodó los ojos.

-¿Falta alguien por presentarse? Oh, Toon. ¡Háblanos de tí!

Un chico rubio, pequeñito y menudo, vestido de verde y con los ojos muy grandes miró a su alrededor.

Algunos suspiraban impacientes, Ness sonreía intrigado, la entrenadora pegaba a su hermano el cuál pataleaba y Master Hand miraba su ficha.

-Estás aquí porque no puedes controlar tu rabia...

-... - Decidió callarse y no decir nada.

-Bueno, si no hay nada que decir... Asignaremos las habitaciones y podréis iros a dormir.

**Es la primera vez que utilizo a ciertos personajes, si me equivoqué con su personalidad o algún problema con ellos lo siento, pero bueno. Se agradecen los comentarios y los apoyos, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Todos se reunieron para cenar. El comedor consistia en cuatro mesas de cuatro sillas cada una, y otra más alargada con el personal del centro. Eran: Kirby, el cocinero, el cual era redondo como una bolita y pequeñito, pero todo el mundo le quería y le parecía adorable; Master Hand, el director del centro, al cual le apodaron así por sus manos extremadamente grandes y por sus guantes de Mickey Mouse; Peach, la psicóloga, muy amable y querida por los alumnos del centro, aunque ella tampoco estaba muy cuerda: Se creía una princesa de un reino imaginario lleno de setas y montañas con ojos, lo cual dificultaba mucho que pudiera ayudar a la gente; Los camareros, Fox y Falco, dos extranjeros que se complementaban muy bien, uno era sociable y responsable y el otro era serio y antipático; y los profesores, Estela, Wario, Roy y Luigi.

Fox y Falco pasaron por las cuatro mesas repartiendo la cena, cuando Pit entró gritando en la sala.

-¡De nuevo hoy me dispongo a surcar los cielos! ¡A mis enemigos les voy a dar para el pelo!

Dijo, mientras bailaba y hacía cosas raras con las manos con una especie de arco azul. Palutena rió.

-¡El amor de Lady Palutena es como el fuego! Y de postre tomaré un yogurt griego. - Y finalmente se sentó al lado de su Diosa, riendo. - ¿Le gusta el himno que le he compuesto improvisadamente, Lady Palutena?

-... Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Pit.

-¡Enseñame todo lo que necesito, Lady Palutena!

Qué decir, toda la sala se había quedado muda de la sorpresa.

-Lo siento. - Dijo Falco con voz ronca. - Hoy no hay yogurt griego.

-¿QUÉ? ¡LADY PALUTENA, HAZ ALGO!

-No te preocupes, Pit. Yo te daré uno. - Dijo, mientras sonreia.

-¡Lady Palutena es tan buena y amable conmigo! ¡No sé que haría sin ella! ¡Larga vida a la diosa Palutena!

-¿Y qué hay de postre? - Preguntó Ness, que ya se esperaba una tarta.

-... Fruta.

-¿¡Pero no había berenjenas fritas?! Gritó Popo, abrazándose a su hermana, presa del pánico

-¡Yo quiero mi Yogurt Griego! ¡Lady Palutena, muestra tu ira! - Dijo Pit, tratando de poner cara de enfadado.

-... - El aldeano sonrió. Le encantaba la fruta. -¿Qué fruta?

-Eh... Melón.

La sonrisa de Murabito se esfumó. No había melones en su pueblo.

-¡Creo que tenemos melocotones por aquí guardados! - Rió Master Hand, al cual le acababa de entrar un poco de miedo. - ¡Roy, ve a buscarlos!

-Y una mierda.

-¡He dicho que vayas!

Roy se levantó gruñendo. Fue a la cocina y no había más que comida congelada y dos o tres melones.

-¡No hay mel...!

-¡PUES VAYA A COMPRARLOS!

Y a Roy no le quedó más remedio que ir a la tienda más cercana a comprar.

Volvió a los veinte minutos, cuando la gente estaba terminando el segundo plato.

-Aquí tiene su melocotón, Mast... Dijo, señor. - El también usaba ese mote, del cual el director no tenía ni idea.

-¿SÓLO UNO? ¿Y por qué has tardado tanto?

-¡Había cola!

-¡Tenias que haber traido más!

Y así, el profesor Roy se quedó castigado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, sirvieron el postre. Dieron a todos un trozo de melón y a murabito el melocotón.

-Este no es el melocotón de mi pueblo.

-¡No esperaréis que vaya a s...! - Trató de decir Roy.

-Ve a su maldito pueblo. Tienes media hora.

Tuvo que salir de allí, ir a la parada, esperar a que pasara el bus y allí mantener una conversación con un chico con orejas de gato que le preguntaba sobre su vida.

-Asi que... Este es el único bus que va hacia el pueblo... No puedo bajarme y subirme a otro en el que no estés, ¿verdad?

-¡No! Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer en ese pueblo? ¿Esperas a tu amor verdadero? ¿Es un chico o una chica?

Y cuando Roy cogió todas las frutas que podía tener y volvió, ya habían terminado de comer y Murabito se había comido el yogurt griego de Pit.

-¡LADY PALUTENA! - lloriqueaba el angelito, pegado a ella.

-¡Has desatado la ira de una diosa!

El aldeano sonrió, sin más, como si aquella situación le hiciera gracia.

-¡Murabito! ¡Discúlpate! - Dijo Megaman, el niño con problemas mentales que se creía un robot. - Eso no ha estado bien.

A Murabito se le quitó la sonrisa.

-¡No me das miedo! - Dijo, mientras trataba de no temblar.

-¡Bien! Ahora que se ha terminado la cena... - Trató de hablar Master Hand, pero no había una sola persona que estuviera callada. - ¡Silencio o llamaré a mi hermano!

Su hermano era Crazy Hand. Nadie sabía su nombre, solo que estaba absolutamente loco y que, las manos tan grandes que tenía al igual que Master Hand, se movían costantemente, como si no pudiera dejarlas quietas. Además, sus guantes eran rosa.

Todos los chicos que habían estado en cursos anteriores se callaron, el resto siguió hablando.

Y Master Hand dio una palmada con sus enormes manos que sonó por todo el edificio.

-Vamos a repartir las habitaciones. Murabito y Megaman, sois compañeros, os alojais en la trescientos. Ness y Lucas, os alojais en la trescientos uno.

-¿Por qué las habitaciones empiezan por trescientos? - Preguntó el entrenador.

-Para que parezca un sitio lujoso. Bien, esas dos son fijas. Nana, irás con la Entrenadora.

-¡Pero es una chica muy mala que hizo llorar a Pupu...!

-Así os haréis amigas. Palutena, con Lucina porque sois las únicas dos chicas que quedan.

-Su ignorancia me produce náuseas, que se convierte en pena por usted. Pero al Rey Marth no le importa compartir habitación con una chica.

Robin iba a protestar, pero se calló.

-¡Y Robin compartirá su habitación con Falcon!

-A mi no me importa que mi compañero sea Marth, Mast... Director. - Sonrió Captain Falcon.

-Si no les importa, me repito a mis aposentos. Disfruten de la velada...

Lucina se levantó, con la cabeza alta y aire de superioridad.

-¡Eh, Marta!

Lucina se giró.

-¿Quién osa mofarse de mi n...? ¡Eres un estúpido, Robin!

-¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un chico! ¡Eres insoportable!

-Y Pit compartirá habitación con el entrenador. - Trató de decir Master Hand, pero todos miraban a ambos chicos, que discutían sin parar.

-¿Será posible? ¡Tengo miles de soldados que te odian y que a una sola orden mía te matarían!

-Y Toon Link irá con Popo.

Popo tardó en asimilar la noticia. Según Master Hand, Toon Link no podía controlar su rabia. Se giró y lo miró fijamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, miraba al suelo y se acariciaba las manos, como si se estuviera tratando de calmar. ¡Popo se encargaría de darle todo el amor que necesitara! Sin duda, su nuevo amigo sería más feliz con su cariño.

-¡Toon! - Dijo, levantándose para sentarse a su lado. - ¡No estarás nunca más solo! ¡Pupu está a tu lado para darte mimitos de amor!

Toon abrió los ojos, rojo de la verguenza y de la rabia.

-¡Te llevaré a nuestro nidito donde seremos felices toda la vida, Tuncito! - Le cogió en brazos y fue a su nueva habitación, la trescientos cinco.

-Ejem... ¿Estáis todos?

-¡Sí!

-Pues podéis iros a dormir. Mañana a las ocho os quiero a todos levantados para desayunar y empezar las clases.

-Ejem, Roy... Tú no te muevas.

-¿¡Por qué?!

-Has llegado muy tarde y por tu culpa ha habido una pelea entre tres alumnos.

-¡No podía hacer que el autobús fuera más rapido! ¡Zarandeando un puto árbol me cayó una maldita colmena encima!

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-¡Maté a todas las abejas y fui a venderlas! Resulta que solo las compran vivas.

-Pues si no te hubieses entretenido con las abejitas, quizás habrías llegado a tiempo. Doble castigado.

Y Roy estuvo doblemente castigado.

* * *

Lucina entró a su cuarto, agotada.

-Este sitio es una estupidez. No me puedo creer que esté viviendo entre humanos... - Gruñó la diosa.

-¡Duérmete, mañana lo verás todo de otra manera!

-Lo que tú digas, eh... ¿Rey Mark? Como sea. Las diosas no dormimos, eso es cosa de mortales que necesitan energía o algo así.

-¿Su Divinidad no necesita dormir?

-¡Es injusto! ¡Pit y yo hemos salvado el universo y a todos los mortales! ¡Y nos encierran aquí, en este cutre antro!

-¿Habéis salvado el universo? Me postro ante usted. Yo he salvado mi reino.

-¡Deja de hablar como un viejo!

-¿D...Disculpe?

-¡Todos sabemos que eres...! ¿Cómo era? Lucy o algo así.

-¡Sois todos unos idiotas! ¡Os odio! - Lloriqueó Lucina.

Robin entró en la habitación.

-¡Lady Palutena, le reto a un duelo!

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué necesitas?

-¡La única que tiene que estar durmiendo con Marth soy yo! - Gritó como si fuera una colegiala enamorada.

-¡No me gustan los travestis, Robin!

-Vosotros estáis... Demasiado mal. Iré a dormir con las otras dos chicas. A veces siento lástima de vosotros, mortales. Pero en menos de un suspiro para mí, ya habréis fallecido de viejos.

-No pienso dormir contigo, Daraen.

-¡Oh, venga, lo pasaremos bien, somos amigas!

-¡Alejate, pervertido!

Palutena se levantó suspirando y se fue de la habitación. En el pasillo se encontró con Pit.

-¡Pit, mi fiel amigo!

-¡Lady Palutena! ¡Tengo problemas! Mi compañero de piso se cree que yo... Que yo soy gay... - Susurró.

-No pasa nada, Pit, te permitó que duermas conmigo esta noche.

-¿Harías eso por mí, Lady Palutena?

-Sé mejor que nadie que estos humanos estan mal de la cabeza. Ahora entiendo por qué la diosa de la Naturaleza quería exterminarlos: Están locos y solo sirven para destruir otras vidas. Vamos a un cuarto libre, no quiero mezclarme con ellos.

Entraron en el cuarto de Captain Falcon y Robin.

-Fuera, asqueroso mortal. Este es nuestro cuarto.

-Muñeca, no es n... - Pero antes de que intentase nada, Pit le amenazó con el arco y Palutena con un ejercito celestial. Se resignó a irse.

Captain Falcon no tuvo más remedio que dormir con el entrenador de Wii Fit.

* * *

-Ay, qué musculos... Vamos a fortalecerlos bien. Mira... Haz lo que yo hago. ¡Y uno! ¡Y dos! ¿Sientes cómo se te endurecen los glúteos...? Jijiji...

-... No estoy seguro de que quiera hacerlo.

-Pero es tan gratificante sentir tu cuerpo calentándose... Venga, vamos a correr y después a hacer estiramientos, Capitán...~

Aquella fue una de las peores noches de Captain Falcon.

* * *

-¡No me gustan estos mortales! No me hacen ofrendas ni me veneran como una diosa. Los odio. No quiero seguir aquí.

-¡No te preocupes, Lady Palutena! Tienen miedo de lo que no conocen. ¡Demostremosles a los humanos el verdadero significado de la Luz!

-Ah, Pit... Mi fiel ángel... Prepara tu arco, mañana nos iremos de este asqueroso lugar. - Sonrió la peliverde.

-¡A tus ordenes, Lady Palutena! - Y se puso a dar saltos y a bailar para celebrar otra aventura más con su diosa. - Pero... ¿Podrías darme otro yogurt Griego?

-Ya es muy tarde. Duérmete.

-Los ángeles no necesitamos dormir.

-No vamos a dormir... Vamos a... Recargar nuestras energías. Sí. Eso. Recarga energía, Pit.

-¡Lo que la diosa de la Luz me ordene! - Y se tiró a su cama, abrazándose a una almohada. - ¡Que recarges energía bien, Lady Palutena!

-Igualmente, Pit. - Y ambos se echaron y durmieron durante unas cuantas horas.

* * *

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Robin recibió un cojinazo en la cara.

-¿¡Para qué quieres dormir conmigo, eh?! ¡Maldito pervertido!

-¡No pienso dejar que duermas con otra! - Dijo, devolviéndole el golpe.

-¿Y si te dejo durmiendo en el pasillo? - Otro cojinazo para la cara de Robin

-Me colaré igualmente. - Le respondió dándole en el hombro.

Asi que Lucina sacó, con todas sus fuerzas, el colchón de Robin al pasillo. El chico no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo por las caras de asesina que ponía su amiga.

-¡Ala! ¡A dormir fuera! ¡Diviértete!

Pero en cuanto Lucina se durmió, Robin volvió a entrar. Y como le daba pereza mover su colchón, se echó en la cama de Lucina y la abrazó. Porque en el fondo no era taaaaan insoportable.

* * *

-¡Toon! ¿Juntamos nuestras camas?

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡No quiero ser amigo de un loco! Esta es tu parte de la habitación... - Dibujó un cuadrado al lado de la cama de Popo. - Y el resto es mi parte de la habitación. Yo no me meto en tu parte y no haces nada. Y tu no te metes en mi parte y yo no te hago tragarte los dientes.

-Pero Toon...

-¿¡Qué?! ¿No lo has entendido?

-¡Mi peluche está en tu lado y no puedo dormir sin Pepe!

-¿Pepe es tu maldito peluche?

-¡Chí!

Le tiró a Pepe, un oso polar a la cabeza. Popo se apartó rapidamente, haciéndo que el peluche cayera fuera del cuadrado que rodeaba su cama.

-Pues lo siento, pero duermes sin tu peluche.

Toon se giró y cerró los ojos, tratándo de dormir.

A los cinco minutos, cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, sintió a alguien cogiéndole de la cadera.

-Qué coj...

-No puedo dormir sin mi peluche, y tú eres igual de achuchable, Toon.~

-En primer lugar, estás en mi lado de la habitación.

-¡No! Dibujé otra raya con la tiza -señaló el suelo.- Así que estás en mi lado de la habitación y a cambio tendrás que dejar que te abrace.

Y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que Popo no podía ni patalear. Y por mucho que se quejase, su compañero de habitación ya estaba dormido. Acabo por rendirse y aceptar dormir en sus brazos.

* * *

Lucas estaba llorando. Porque no le gustaba ese sitio. A nadie le gusta ese maldito sitio...

Quería ir a casa, ver a su familia, y no estar rodeado de locos.

Y pensar que solo llevaba ahí un día...

-¡No llores, Lucas! ¡Lo vamos a pasar muy bien! Cuando se termine el curso no vas a querer irte.

-Echo de menos a mi familia... Sniff... - Y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Y yo a la mía! Todos los días llamo a mi madre para hablar con ella porque la añoro muchisimo, y si no también quiero llorar. Te comprendo.

Y Lucas se empezó a reir. No sabía controlar sus sentimientos.

-¿De qué te ries?

-No... No lo se... - Volvió a llorar.

-¡No llores, Luke! ¡Tu familia puede venir a verte los sábados, por ejemplo! Y vas a hace muchos amigos y a pasarlo muy, muy bien. Aquí hacemos muchas actividades y mucho juegos, y además te van a ayudar con tus problemas. ¡Yo te voy a ayudar!

Lucas se secó las lágrimas. ¿Cómo le había llamado? ¿"Luke"?

-Gracias...

El pelinegro le abrazó.

-¡Vamos a ser muy buenos amigos! ¡Los mejores amigos del mundo mundial!

Lucas se echó en la cama, estaba demasiado agotado y necesitaba descansar.

-¿Vas a dormirte ya? ¡Es muy pronto! ¡Quiero jugar!

-Mañana hay que madrugar, Nessie... - No sabía por qué lo había llamado así. Quizás porque le había cogido cariño a ese niño hiperactivo que no dejaba de sonreir, o por responderle por el "Luke" de antes.

-¡Quiero jugar al béisbol! Mi hermana pequeña y yo nos quedábamos siempre hasta tarde jugando y luego mi madre nos reñía, pero lo arreglábamos todo con un poco de bistec. ¿Te enseño mis poderes psíquicos?

Lucas bostezó.

-¡Mejor vemos una peli! Ah, aquí no hay teles... Mecachis.

-No me gustan los televisores. - Lucas lo pasó muy mal cuando llegaron a su pueblo.

-¡Salgamos a explorar esto! Seguro que tiene muchos secretos. Me da miedo ir solo.

Y Lucas se levantó de la cama, aquel plan le gustaba mucho.


End file.
